


Design For Living

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Hell, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Pining, Pining Lucifer, Pining Michael, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Michael fight over who loves Adam more and who Adam loves more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day In The Cage

Adam woke up in the plush bed in his large bedroom and stretched and yawned before he sighed   
"Another day in the cage" He says to himself "And Sam isn't here so i have no one to talk to!!!"  
When Adam first arrived he never talked to Lucifer or Michael they were always fighting so much he left them alone vowing to never get involved and when Sam arrived the fighting seemed to decrease but it didn't stop and at least Adam had someone to talk to when Sam was there they talked about there life above, about Dean, about Cas, about there Dad, about what they would do if and when they ever got out of this hell hole (no pun intended) and then one day Sam was gone and the fighting just returned to how it was before Sam was there   
Adam just sighed as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower  
Adam showered, dried off, and then dressed and then walked downstairs to head into the dining room to eat breakfast but as he was about to enter the dining room he heard Lucifer and Michael going at it for the trillionth time   
Adam sighed and turned around deciding he would just go out for breakfast not wanting to know what they were fighting about this time  
"God will it ever stop!!" He said as he shut the front door behind him  
"Adam loves me more!!" Lucifer said as he slammed his hands down on the dining room table  
"No!! Adam loves me more!!" Michael says as he does the same thing   
"Father Mike!! you are delusional!!"  
"No!! You are!! Adam loves me more!!  
"You are Mike!! Adam loves me more!! And i love him more!!"  
"No Lulu!! I love him more!!  
"NO!! NO!! NO!!" Lucifer says and stomps his feet and puts his hands on his hips "I love him more!! He is my queen!!"  
Michael just rolled his eyes "Dad Lulu!! your acting just like Gabe!!"   
"I am not!!" Lucifer whines  
"Yes you are!!" Micheal says in a mock Lucifer's voice and imitates his mini tantrum   
Lucifer just gets more agitated "Father Mike!! Can you pay attention to the issue at hand!!" He snaps   
"Which is??"  
"The fact you can't accept that my Adam Bear and i are madly in love with each other!!" Lucifer says   
"Your Adam Bear!! He's MY Adam Bear!!"  
"No!! He's mine!! My love!!"  
"No!! He's MY love!!"  
"He's mine!! I saw him first!!"  
"No you didn't!!"  
"Yes i did!!"  
"No you didn't !! I saw him first!!"  
"Well he's mine!!"  
"Wha...WHY IS HE YOURS!!??" Michael asks demandingly   
"MY Cage!! My Rules!! My Adam!! Get over it" Lucifer says and turns away smiling   
"ADAM IS MINE!!! HE WILL HAVE MY BABIES!!" Michael yells at the top of his lungs   
Lucifer turns around and charges towards Michael "NO!! He will have MY babies!! And we will rule this cage and hell as king and queen!!" Lucifer says  
"And how do you plan to do that!! He doesn't even you!! He loves me!! And i love him!!" Michael says   
Lucifer just rolls his eyes   
"What are you rolling your eyes at!!" Michael snaps   
"You!! And your delusional thoughts that Adam loves you!! And is gonna have your babies!!" Lucifer says and crosses his arms "Cause we all know he's MY love!! and is gonna have MY babies!! we've been over this Mikey!!" Lucifer says and bops Michael's nose   
"And how do you know this?? You've never spoken a word to the man since he arrived here!!" Michael says   
Lucifer opens his mouth to say something but it falls shut at the words Michael says and his face turns a slight shade of red   
"Hmm Lulu??" Michael says   
"That's true!!....BE NEITHER HAVE YOU!!" Lucifer snaps   
"That is true!!" Michael says   
and the two just stand there in place for a few minuets in complete silence   
"Soooo now what??" Michael asks breaking the silence   
"I don't know??" Lucifer says   
and the two stand there and again in complete silence   
"We should ask him" Michael says   
"What??" Lucifer says a bit annoyed at being snapped out of his thinking   
Michael rolls his eyes "I said Lulu!! We should asks Adam who he loves!!"  
"Good idea!! Lets asks him now!!" Lucifer says and starts to head out of the dining room   
"Uh Lulu i think he went out!!" Michael says   
Lucifer turns around to say something but before he does they hear the front door open and slam shut   
"MY ADAM BEAR IS HOME!!!" Michael and Lucifer shout at once and race into the front hall and find Adam climbing up the staircase   
"ADAM BEAR!! ADAM BEAR!!" They shout at once causing Adam to look at them both an puzzled look on his him face   
"What??" He asks them both the first word his spoken to them both the whole time he's been in the cage   
"Which one of us do you love more??" They both say   
"Micheal??" Lucifer says   
"Or Lucifer??" Michael says   
"Because i love you more!!" Lucifer says   
'NO!! I love you more!!" Michael says   
and then they both look at Adam who has a look of confusion on his face   
"Adam Bear??" They both ask  
"I've avoided the both of you the whole time i've been here!! I've let you to fight out whatever it is you were fighting about!! When Sam was here he was the only person i talked to!! And now after all this time you finally talk to me!! And the first thing you say to me is "Which one of us do you love better!!" Really!!" Adam says and then turns around and walks upstairs   
Michael and Lucifer just stare for a minuet   
"He loves me better!!" Michael says   
"No!! He loves me better!!" Lucifer says   
"No me!!"  
"No me!! He loves me better!!"  
and the two start to argue again   
Adam just rolls his eyes as he finishes climbing up the stairs and walks into his room   
"Just another day in the cage!!" Adam thinks to himself   
THE END


	2. Love Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Michael plot to make there first moves

Lucifer and Michael are to busy fighting to notice that Adam is no longer on the stairs  
"Where's Adam??" Lucifer asks  
"He's on the stairs Lulu!!" Michael says  
"No he's not!!"  
"Yes he is see!!"  
Michael than turns around to point to Adam but discovers he is in fact not there  
"MY ADAM BEAR IS GONE!!" Michael shouts and then falls to his knees  
Lucifer rolls his eyes "Dad Michael you are such a drama queen!! He probably went into his room!!" Lucifer says and starts up the stairs past Michael  
"Where are you going??" Michael asks  
"To my beloveds room!! To claim him as mine!!" Lucifer says and walks up the stairs and turns the corner to the bedrooms  
Michael composes himself and flies up the stairs finding Lucifer standing in the doorway to Adam's room and smiling  
"What are you smiling at??" He asks  
Lucifer points to the bed and a smile breaks out over Michael's face Adam is asleep all his clothes but his underwear have been stripped off  
"He's so cute!!" Lucifer says  
"Yes he is!!" Michael replies  
they then walk over to the bed and fling the sheets back and discover Adam is just wearing his underwear  
Lucifer and Michael's cocks both get hard at the sight they smile again and then both kiss Adam on the lips before putting the sheets back over and him and leaving the room

Adam stirs slightly at the movements  
"Damn Arch Angels!!" He says after the door shuts  
Lucifer and Michael make there way down into the dining room where once there they start to argue again  
"My kiss was better!!" Michael says  
"No my kiss was better!!" Lucifer says back  
"Adam liked my kiss better!!" Michael snaps  
"No!! Adam liked MY kiss better!!" Lucifer says  
the two argue for another thirty minuets or so before they finally fall into the dining room chairs  
they sit there exhausted for a minuet before Michael speaks up again   
"Why don't we find out who Adam loves best" He says   
"How?? By asking him again??" Lucifer says   
"No!! But i have an idea!!" Michael says   
"I'm listening" Lucifer says and props himself up in the chair he's sitting in   
Michael readjusts himself as well and then starts to talk "How about we each plan a date with Adam and romance him and then we find out which one of our hearts belongs to Adam"  
"Michael that is the best idea you have ever had!!" Lucifer says   
"I'm glad you like it!!" Michael says and then they both stand up and out of the chairs they were sitting in   
"Well brother i hope you loose!!" Lucifer says   
"I hope you loose to!!" Michael says and then they shake hands before they leave the dining room and go there separate way to plan there first moves  
Lucifer heads into his room and Michael into his study 

Lucifer   
"Lets see!! I know what i'll do!! I'll cook a nice romantic meal for my Adam Bear and there will be candles and romantic music and dessert the whole shebang!! Lets see!! I'll cock a seafood pasta type dish, a salad, some nice homemade bread, a cake of some sort and some wine!! and of course the candles and music!! i'll also need to get some lube and condoms, Perfect!! My date with my Adam Bear is all set!! Now i'l i need to do is meet with Michael and then get what i need!!" Lucifer says and then gets up and leaves his room to find Michael and discuss 

Michael   
"A movie night!! That's how i will win my Adam Bear's heart!! I'll buy some old movies, get some snacks, and some wine or booze of some sort, and some condoms, and i guess i'll need to buy more lube!! And then i'll have my Adam Bear!! Oh this is perfect!!" Michael says happily as gets up kisses his paper and then walks out to find Lucifer and discuss his plan 

The two meet in the foyer   
"Mikey" Lucifer says and hands Michael his paper  
"Lulu" Michael says and hand Lucifer his list   
they both read each others plans before handing them back to each other   
"Good luck Mikey" Lucifer says   
"You to Lulu" Michael says  
the two they both walk out of the house and head to the store to buy what the need for there plans  
"I can't wait to use you face when Adam picks me!! And don't worry Mikey!! I'll let you be a groomsmen in the wedding!!" Lucifer says   
"Ha!! I can't wait to see YOUR face when Adam Bear picks ME!! And i'll consider letting you be in our wedding!!" Michael says   
Lucifer makes a face and the two start to fight again as the door shuts 

"Now what in the world are those two up to??" Adam asks as he stands at the top of the stairs  
THE END


	3. Design For Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Michael, and Adam come up with there "Design For Living"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be rather short

When Lucifer and Michael return from there shopping trip to buy there materials needed for there plans there fighting yet again 

"Adam will love my idea better!!" Lucifer says as he slams the front door shut  
"No Adam will love my idea better!!" Michael says  
"Your idea is stupid!!" Lucifer says  
"No it's not!!" Michael says  
"Yes it is!! A romantic movie night!! How cliche Mikey"

"Oh!! And your whole romantic meal with the music and candles to get sex isn't??"  
"No!!"  
Michael rolls his eyes  
"What are you rolling your eyes at Mikey"  
"You and your ridiculousness!!"  
"Oh shut up!!"  
"Whatever Lulu!!"  
"Whatever Mikey!!"  
"So how are we gonna do this??" Michael asks  
"How are we gonna do what??" Lucifer says  
"Are dates with Adam" Michael says  
"I don't know" Lucifer says  
"Neither do i" Michael says  
"I mean two dates on one night i think that's to many!! no pun intended" Michael says  
"Mikey i got it!! Why don't we just combine are dates!! I mean why should just one of us have Adam when both of us can!!" Lucifer says  
"Brother you are brilliant!!" Michael says   
"Thank you!!" Lucifer says and he and Michael shake hands   
"Come!! Lets go tell Adam!!" Michael says and then snaps him fingers

Adam is sitting in his room reading when the two arch angels suddenly appear Adam screams and drops the book on the floor   
"Sorry Adam Bear" Lucifer and Michael say at once   
"What do you to want??" Adam asks   
"Adam we want to talk to you" Lucifer says   
"Ok" Adam says confused   
"Adam we both love you we both want to have you as are lover" Lucifer says and Michael nods his head yes   
"Really!!" Adam says   
"Yes" Lucifer responds   
"And as in love you mean sex right??" Adam says   
"Yes!!" Lucifer and Michael say at once   
"And you don't wanna toture me and do horrible things to me" Adam says   
"No!! Never!!" Lucifer says  
"Adam Bear Lulu and i here have never really loved anyone the way we love you!! We would never want to do anything like that to you!! And the reason we were ignoring you and Sam and the reason we were fighting was because we were fighting over who loved you better and we finally came to the decision we both love you the same" Michael says   
"You were both fighting over who loved me more!!" Adam says shocked to hear it   
"Yes!!" They both say at once   
Adam shakes his head and laugh and both Lucifer and Michael give him a funny look   
"Why didn't you to just come to me before!! We could have talked about this!!" Adam says   
"Really!!" Lucifer says   
"Yes!!" Adam says and pats his bed and the two sit on each side of him   
Adam then kisses them both on the lips   
"I think we all live in the same house as lovers don't you think??"  
"Yes i think we can" Michael says   
:Yes we can!!" Lucifer says   
Adam smiles and then kisses them both again  
"So what do we call this??" Adam asks   
both Lucifer and Micheal pondering the question   
"How about Adam, Lucifer and Michael's Design Fir Living" Micheal says   
"I like that!!" Adam says   
"I do to" Lucifer adds   
"So what do you wanna do" Adam asks   
"Well we each planned are own dates but we decided to combine them to seduce you" Michael says   
"We can still have that date!! Are first official date as lovers!!" Adam says and kisses them both "Do you like that idea??"  
"Yes!! Yes we do!! Very much!!" Lucifer and Michael say  
Adam smiles "Good lets go!!"  
THE END


End file.
